Trauma
by tari-001
Summary: Book #1 from Edward's point of view with some major twist. Rated T basically for everything that would take place.
1. Prologue

**Okay, here is a sneak view of what I recently come up with. Thanks to all the comics I see about the books ^^**

**Hey guys. I'm tari (as you can see), and I recently decided to invade Twilight arena. This story is basically a retelling of the books (from Twilight to Breaking Dawn) from Edward's p.o.v. Though... not in the same way. You'll see what I mean x) **

**Many thanks to my quite original character Allen for Edward's new personality.**

**Anyway, I don't wanna blabber about the plot much, so... here you go with a preview from the time Carlisle first created Edward. The story will take a time leap after the second chapter. One last thing is that I do take criticisms, but I don't really care for reviews like 'Your story sucks, you are a horrible person,' etc. Those are just childish -_-**

**Disclaimer: Thank Heaven I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer o_O**

**..**

All I could really feel was rage. Rage that burned inside me like hot lava, making me want to throw up.

What the heck was this guy thinking? Who gave him the freaking right? Why was people make decisions always without asking me? The memory of the pain I had to suffer made me shiver and once again in my life, I hated the guts of that woman for trapping me in this prison.

'So,' I whispered, trying to keep my voice even. But I couldn't keep it from trembling. 'How exactly do we kill ourselves?'

'We can't die,' the movie-star-like dumb across me. His golden eyes (how was that even possible) seemed kind of apologetic, but I couldn't care less now. 'I mean, there is a way, but it's not easy and would take more than one person to achieve.'

'Then you're helping me!' I roared at him, completely losing control. He took a few steps back, and it brought me some kind of satisfaction to know I can make him cringe. All the 'being new' kind of stuff. 'I didn't ask for you to change me into some kind of monster! I would have rather died! Who told you I would like to live until eternity?'

I was panting now, more out of habit, though. It wasn't even fun.

And I hated the whole thing.

'I can't,' he whispered, with quite a sad look in his eyes. God, he was going all too dramatic over me now. 'I can only make people live, not die.'

With just one lung forward, I was directly in front of him, holding his throat in a firm grip. God, would it be interesting to see whether his head would pop out or not. I smirked as he crumpled his 'glorious' face.

My ass.

'Oh yes, you can. Starting from now.' I hissed, making the pressure a little harder. Bloodlust flowed all over me and I felt a red tinge in my vision - which was surprisingly not there a moment ago - wasn't I at the peak of my anger then? I bared my teeth into a smirk. 'I don't freaking care if you developed some stupid bond to me. I don't feel the same way around. Do. It. Now.'

Then I let go and throw him against the far wall. There was a sickening thud. I crouched forward and roared once again. Somehow, it felt almost nice. Power.

If I had not grown up hating the very idea of power, I would have loved it.

'Please,' the blond guy choked, and I rose an eyebrow sceptically. Was he actually pleading to me? How very interesting. 'I know how it feels like. My first thoughts was of suicide when I realized what I was. But giving it a try never hurts.'

'In other words, you were so self conscious to the point where it was unredeemable, you didn't try hard enough.' I hissed, with a weird feeling in my eyes. What was that supposed to be, tears? He couldn't say anything to that. I rolled my eyes.

'Whatever. I'm going out.'

He didn't do anything to stop me. Which was good, I guess, for his own sake. By any means, Edward Anthony Masen was not one to obey 'family rules'.


	2. Prediction

**Here is te 2nd chapter. Hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review!**

**..**

I was too busy to care for wherever my strides took me, still brooding over the horrible choice that was made for me. I probably wouldn't have minded living forever in any other circumstances, but it felt like a torture, seeing what the human world made and continue to make out of themselves. Wars were covering the world like the webs of spiders, and my country America, which could be considered as a recently formed country regarding the histories of other countries, was making itself richer and richer by the day by other peoples' miseries. It was sickening to know that we could reach happiness through such horrible things.

And now I was trapped in this world when I had the chance to get rid of it. Just _great_.

As I rounded a corner, a sudden waft of wind brought me an odor different from those mixed into the air in the street. It was coming from a different direction: if my senses weren't mistaking me (which I pretty much doubted), from Southeast, maybe half a mile down the road below. And god, _was_ it a good smell. Mixed with melted chocolate and strawberry. More than enough to make my mouth water.

Maybe it was hypocritical to talk about what the men did to themselves a minute ago, and now chasing what could only be a human odor, but it was something I couldn't help. It was almost like I was caught by a very strong magnetic aura, and couldn't think about anything else, or go to anywhere else. Some weird tightening sense around my throat acted like a trigger, aching for the smell I was now obsessed for. I quickened my pace and in less than a second, burst from the side street to the road, breathless, looking madly around.

There she was. A human girl of about... I don't know - maybe 18 year of age? She was walking serenely down the road, completely oblivious of the threat I posed to her, or to anything, for that matter.

She was going to be a pretty easy prey.

I leapt the distance silently to reach her quickly. I took one more longing sniff out of her hair before reaching and grabbing her arm. She gasped in horror as she turned back.

Crap. I knew her. She was a girl from my former school. Her name was Gabrielle and rumor had it that she was a bit weird, almost a lunatic. Well, I could see _that_ was true. Noone in their right mind would wander around a dark road in the night.

As she glanced towards my face, for some inexplicable reason, her panicked expression began to shift to one of relaxation.

'Oh, I was waiting for you.'

I was at a loss for words. I mean, wait a second. Not only she was risking her life being around at a late time, but also she was looking for me?

'Don't you think it's a bit unsafe to be out and about at this hour?'

'I'm not much of a cowardly type,' she admitted hesitatingly, looking on the ground. 'And, well... I kinda had to talk to you.'

Why was I waiting on the spot and not attacking her, I had no idea. All the things the blond loser told, I would have thought that I would sunk my teeth into her neck the moment I saw her. It was still the intention, but possibly because of the truth that she wanted to see me, of all people, I was shocked beyond my reflexes.

'I saw you the day before,' she continued, seeing that I wouldn't reply to her in any way. 'It made me wonder...'

Okay, that was ridiculous. First off, I had been in the hospital for four freaking months, and second, the day before referred to one of the three when I was thrashing around with the indescribable burning feeling. While my mind was wandering wildly around these, Gabrielle put a hand to my cheek, and winced only a little as she felt the temperature.

'Don't worry,' she said in a whisper. 'All of your pain will end. It might take time, but it will end.'

'How?' I whispered, my voice as low as hers. From this point on, I no longer cared whether this was beyond the lines of crazy or not. I no longer cared how she knew... well, _something_ about me. All I cared was what she would say next.

She smiled sweetly. 'You'll find someone... a girl. She'll fall in love with you. And if you want to regain what you have lost... You have to make her believe that you love her to no end, before you finally kill her.'

God. Was that all? 'Seems like a ruddy love story to me.' I hissed, not being able to contain my anger. 'Is that the best you could come up with?'

She shook her head. 'It will be a love story only for her. All you have to do is to play to her tune until she completely trusts you and is at the height of her happiness.'

This... I didn't know what to say. It seemed almost too good to be true. All I had to do was to kill a human girl after I let her fall in love with me?

I could deal with the idea of killing, and being a vampire was also a great help.

I smiled at Gabrielle, my hunger (or thirst) growing up with each passing second, and she smiled back. Too bad her little prediction was not going to protect her.

I pushed her black hair back behind her ears and slid a hand to push her blouise off her shoulder, baring her neck. The flow of blood underneath my fingers would have quickened my own pulse if I had any.

She was too easy a prey.

'Goodbye, freak. Thank you.' I muttered into the silence between us before sinking my teeth to her jugular.

..

'You bite a human.'

Carlisle's accusatory tone did nothing to lower my mood. I was too happy and hopeful to argue with him now.

'Whatever, doc. I'm not going to answer to you. And for the records, it's my first day as a new vampire.'

'Who was it?'

'None of your business.'

'I should've come with you.' Carlisle mumbled regretfully.

'In your dreams. Sorry I couldn't feel symphaty for you.' I said dismissively. My mind was fully concentrated on the '_prediction_' Gabrielle had made.

I had to kill some girl who was all in it for me. She said it could take time...

God, maybe I was a little too quick to kill her.

But, then, did I really want to live in this period of time? As a human, with so little time to live, and pretty much nothing to do?

No, no way. Maybe it wasn't a really bad idea to wait for a bit longer. After all, how long could it take to find some girl, as stupid as, or maybe stupider than Gabrielle, to fall for me?


End file.
